Alesfic #13: The Dinner
by Ryoko
Summary: Alesfic#13: Ah yes...now that Al and Jas are back together, what will happen next? It's time to get the kids involved...
1. The Dinner - Part 1 *Flashback*

Title: The Dinner  
Author: Ryoko  
Email: RyokoVenus@yahoo.com  
Rating: PG  
  
  
Hey folks! How are ya all doin? I FINALLY got over my writers block! Isn't that great?! Anyway, thanks for the happy comments on the last fic! I know you all are happy to see our fave couple (AL & JAS) back together! Ohhh but you're in for a ride... just wait till you see the exciting twist this fic series has yet to take! PLEASE keep on reading and also REVIEWING!!! Thanks all, and I hope you enjoy!  
  
**************************************************************************  
Chapter 1 - Flashback  
  
Jasmine lie motionless as her eyelashes fluttered. She awoke once more to a bright Agrabah sun and the humid Agrabah heat... and yet again to a big empty royal bed. She slowly sat up and stretched her arms, yawning. She supported herself on her elbows as she rolled forward and lay on her belly. Her eyes closed and she had a dreamy, smiling expression on her face as she reminisced last night...  
  
*Flashback*  
"It looks like I'm off to a new beginning..." Aladdin said holding Jasmine's hands tightly in his. She smiled at him and their faces grew close again like before. But this time nothing stopped them. They were soon in a deep, loving, long-awaited kiss. The lovers lips parted and they both looked lovingly into each others eyes. Jasmine felt a tear start down her face and as Aladdin was brushing her small stray hairs behind her ear, he reached across her cheek and caught the tear on his finger. She smiled a sweet smile and stared deep into her ex-husband's eyes. She could feel his heavy breath on her face and put her finger over his lips to sooth him. He closed his eyes and kissed her hand. She blushed. Suddenly the guard came into the room.  
  
"Oh, My Queen, I am sorry... I..." he stuttered. He quickly removed his hat and backed up. Aladdin watched the guard who seemed so fearful. Never had he seen them like that before. Jasmine stood up and bellowed,  
  
"Maghda! You must ALWAYS knock!!!" Her eyebrows were mean and her tone was too. Aladdin had never heard such command from her before. He realized that this is what she must have been like to Basheer and the others while he was gone. The guard bowed respectfully and left the room immediately. He shut the door behind him and Jasmine crossed her arms across her chest, her face still in anger. Aladdin continued to watch in awe. Then, there was a knock at the door. "You may come in," Jasmine said. The guard re-entered the room, his hat still off his head and his eyes on the floor.   
  
"Queen Jasmine, I am here to tell you that your eldest son wishes to speak to you," he bowed and backed up slightly. "He is in his chambers." Jasmine placed her arms back at her side.  
  
"Very well, Maghda. Tell him I shall meet with him shortly." The guard exited quickly. Jasmine sat back down and began to rearrange her folders. Aladdin was confused, but followed her example and then followed her out the door. He was very quiet and had no idea what to say, nor even how to act after all that had happened in the room. First the DP signing, then the kiss, then Jasmine's strange reaction. They headed into the room of shelves and placed the folders into the file cabinet. She quickly closed the door and headed out the room, not once making eye contact. Aladdin scratched his head but continued to follow her. She came to a room, but turned to face him before opening the door.  
  
Aladdin looked into her eyes and was dying to kiss her again. He could tell by her nervous actions that she wished the same.  
  
"Aladdin, I must change and meet with our son now..." she looked down for a moment. "I would ask you to come, but I wish to tell all the children personally that you have returned... and may I add... for good?" Her expression was worried but Aladdin smiled brightly.   
  
"You certainly may," he grinned. She smiled and hugged him. He brushed his lips against her cheek, hoping for another kiss, but as the hug ended, Jasmine was quick to enter the room, shutting the door behind her. Aladdin smiled and headed back to the room he had stayed in the night before. He too got changed and realized that he was hungry, and so headed to the cafeteria area.   
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"Oh, hey mom!" Aladdin Jr. stood up to greet his mother as she entered his room.   
  
"Hello, Junior. What did you wish to speak to me about?" she asked, cringing while seating herself on his still messy-not-made-up-bed. He stood up from his computer, in only a pair of baggy lounge pants. Jasmine frowned at his attire. Aladdin Jr. could tell from her looks what she thought.  
  
"At least I have a belt on..." he said while pointing to his nicely wrapped sash belt. Jasmine nodded and he sat next to her. "Mom...I could have sworn that yesterday that someone said Dad was here..." Jasmine looked down at her now twiddling thumbs. "Is that right?!" She looked into her sons eyes and placed her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Yes, dear... You are correct - your father is home." The young boy became enraged as he stood up, making fists in each hand. Jasmine stood up next to him and covered his tight hands. "No, Aladdin Junior, stop it right now!" she yelled. She could see the anger in his eyes.   
  
"Mom, whatever happens, you CANNOT take him back! Not after what he did to you!" He yelled into her face. He released himself from her and turned around, plopping himself in his computer chair.   
  
"Son, I know you're mad at him for what he's done, but listen-"  
  
"NO MOM! You listen! You deserve better than that!" He said, once again standing up and placing himself face to face with the Queen.   
  
"Have I taught you nothing?" she said, in a sharp tone. The boy backed up and sat in his chair. "We must learn to forgive... no matter WHAT happens." She turned to leave the room, but stopped at the door. Not looking back, she said "And gather your siblings this evening at 6 for dinner." The boy moaned in the background. Her head immediately swiveled to face him. "That is an order." She left the room and slammed the door behind her.   
  
Aladdin Jr. hit a call button on the small speaker set next to his computer.   
  
"Hey guys, listen up; we have a dinner tonight at 6. Be there or die."   
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Jasmine knocked on the door to the room where Aladdin was staying. After a few knocks and waits, she realized he wasn't in there. Feeling her hungry stomach growl, she headed to the cafeteria area. As she walked through the large door she could see Tiny Jasmine standing in awe with her plate and food on the floor. Jasmine ran to her.   
  
"Jasmine, dear! What's wrong?" she said shaking her second daughter.  
  
"M-m-mom... I ... I think... I think I see Daddy..." she stuttered, still in shock. Jasmine looked over across the huge area and saw Aladdin at the other end, with his back facing them. Jasmine waved her hand in the air, and two servant girls quickly came to her.   
  
"Clean this up, and take her in the back to get something to eat." she said to them both. As one dragged Tiny Jasmine away, the other brought out another servant to help mop up the mess. Jasmine placed her hand on the side of her cheek and shook her head. "Dinner tonight ought to be interesting..." she sighed. She then grabbed her own tray and filled it with food, then headed over to Aladdin's table. As she got closer, she could see that every part of the long table was covered with either non-eaten food, or wrappers and trays from the eaten food. She pushed some of it aside and sat next to him. Aladdin turned to her, his cheeks full from the baklava which left from his plate to his mouth in the time frame of the last 3 seconds. She couldn't help but laugh at him. He tried to smile and quickly swallowed it down.   
  
"Hey Jasmine, this food has just gotten SO much better! Do we have a new cook?" he asked, while shoving the empty tray away and grabbing another.   
  
"Yes...15 new cooks actually..." she said as she tried to count the stacked trays in front of her.   
  
"15? So, the other 75 are still the same, right?" Jasmine nodded and began eating her own food. "Well I sure hope Pisha is still here...mmm-mmm she makes the best rice cakes I've ever had!" Jasmine put down her fork.   
"No, no...I traded her..." Jasmine said proudly. Aladdin nearly jumped out of his seat.  
  
"WHAT?! You traded HER?! But...BUT WHY???" he said, eyes wide and unbelieving.  
  
"Well, apparently her 'rice cakes' weren't all that were good..." she said closing her eyes. Aladdin turned away from her and his mouth said 'oh' and he fake coughed. Her eyes opened and she looked at him. He tried his best to smile innocently but he couldn't help but go into a flashback...   
  
*Flashback - AN: yes i know a flashback in a flashback is tacky, but who cares*  
It was midnight and Aladdin was way hungry. He slipped out of bed and headed to the cafeteria. Only Pisha was out front working, already starting on breakfast. Aladdin walked up to her and asked for her rice cakes. She grinned evilly and opened her top, revealing her large perky breasts. Aladdin's eyes were wide and his mouth dropped open. She shoved two rice cakes in his mouth and smiled, winking as she re-buttoned her top and headed into the back kitchen.   
*End Flashback*  
  
"AHEM!" Jasmine noised, getting Aladdin's attention. "Anyway, I wanted to invite you to dinner tonight."  
  
"Dinner? Sounds great! What time?" he smiled, reaching for another tray of food.   
  
"At 6 o clock. Be there early, and dress nicely."  
  
"Just...us?" Aladdin said and smiled, his eyelids shading his brown eyes as he grew near to Jasmine's face.  
  
"No, not just us," she said pushing him away while smiling herself. "Us and the kids." she said, not wanting to hear his reaction.  
  
"The...kids?!?!" he said, his eyes wide.   
  
"Yes, all 6 of them. We haven't had a family dinner in a LONG time and I think we're more than overdue." she wiped her lips with the napkin and stood up, waving another servant girl to the table to clean her mess, along with Aladdin's growing trash. She left the cafeteria and Andralia came to the table. She began to clear up the area, throwing all the wrappers and eaten food into the trash can, while storing the trays in her arm.   
  
"Hiya, Sultan Aladdin!" she happily said. Andralia was the youngest slave girl to work in the Palace. She was also the happiest. Always cheerful and willing to help, she was more of a friend to the family and daughters than a servant.   
  
"Hello, Andralia. How are you," he gloomily said.   
  
"Ohh sir Aladdin, you sound sad." She wiped off the table and took his last tray from him as she sat next to him. "Wanna talk about it?" she caringly asked.  
  
"No thanks, Andralia. It's just... well...I've been gone a while and things are..."  
  
"Different." she finished, resting her arms on the table. "I know. I lived through it. Queen Jasmine has acted so weird while you were gone, and lots of things changed. I can't believe she traded our 15 best cooks for male ones! Everyone knows that it takes a woman to do the food. It just tastes better that way." Aladdin couldn't help but smile at young Andralia's reasoning.   
  
"Yea...well I should get going. Are you going to be at dinner tonight?" he asked, standing up.  
  
"Most likely. Jasmine has me working the food departments a lot lately. I barely see you guys anymore...say when did you get back? Has it been that long or were you late?" Aladdin laughed.  
  
"I came back the other day...and yes I was WAY late. Goodbye, Andralia. I'll probably see you tonight." Aladdin said, tapping her back as he headed out. She got up from the table and wheeled the trashcan back to its spot.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Two loud knocks came from Aladdin Jr.'s door.   
  
"What is it???" he yelled.   
  
"It's tiny sis, and let me in!" Tiny Jasmine yelled from the other side.   
  
"What will you give me?" he responded.  
  
"Uhhhh...I don't know what do you want? I hate this game! Just let me in, bro!"  
  
"Alright...proceed." Aladdin Jr. said as he hit the button near on his computer desk to unlock his door. Tiny Jasmine came rushing in but stopped short when she came to his bed.  
  
"Eew, somebody got up late!" she mocked.   
  
"Shut up, now what do you want?" he asked, turning his head from the computer screen to face his sister who pulled up a chair.   
  
"Junior, I think I saw Daddy!"  
  
"You did." he said and turned back to his screen.   
  
"What?! You're kidding! Seriously?!?!" she cried, jumping from her seat. He swiveled his chair to face her.  
  
"Yea seriously! That's why mom wants us to go to dinner tonight! Don't you get it?! We haven't had dinner since about a year before Dad ditched us! Why else do you think 'The Sultana' wants us to gather like this?!" he yelled.  
  
"Gee, calm down. So you think we're all going to be... 'reintroduced' or something?" she asked, sitting back down.  
  
"Probably. I wish we didn't have to go. Someone's going to have to restrain me if you want your 'Daddy' to keep his head on straight. Else I'll just right up and punch his lights out!" Aladdin Jr. said, frustrated. Tiny Jasmine got up and put the chair back in its place, realizing her brother was seriously angered.  
  
"You shouldn't say that. Why else would Daddy come back unless he was sorry?" she questioned, heading to the door.  
  
"I don't know. But dinner ought to be interesting tonight... that's for sure." he said, turning his chair back to the computer.  
  
"That it will be. See ya bro." she said as she left the room. Aladdin Jr. slammed his fist on the desk and put his head down.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Aladdin was in his room, putting on his best attire in front of the mirror. He pushed back his hair and smiled his best smile. He couldn't help but be happy after kissing Jasmine today. But his smile quickly faded once he thought of having to face his children tonight. He heard a knock at his door.  
  
"Come in," he said, fixing his belt. Jasmine slowly opened the door, peering her head in before proceeding. "Jasmine! Come in, come in!" he said, opening the door widely for her.  
  
"Ohhh Aladdin..." Jasmined gawked. He straightened his bow tie and made sure that all his buttons were buttoned. "Wow, Aladdin. You sure do clean up well!" He laughed, completely understanding her statement. "Are you ready for tonight?" she said in a serious tone, sitting herself on the bed behind him and the mirror. She looked down and made sure her robe was closed but put her hand over it just in case.  
  
"Yea...I think." He gulped and sat next to her. "Okay I'm lying. I'm not. I'm dead scared!" he said taking her hand. She quickly placed her other hand on the robe to hold the two pieces down over her legs. "I know they're my own kids and I shouldn't be afraid, but I know what's going to happen! They're going to mock me and yell at me... your dinner will be ruined." he said looking down at her hand in his hands on his lap. Jasmine inched closer wanting to tell him otherwise, but knowing just as well, that her children WERE going to react that way. She was especially worried about the two youngest and her eldest also. He fiddled with her hand, and she could tell he was nervous. Jasmine sighed a deep sigh.  
  
"Look Aladdin. You don't...have to come if you don't want to." she said, looking down.   
  
"Oh no, Jasmine! You don't get it...See, I want to go, really I do! I'm dying to see the kids again! But..." he looked down at her hand still in his, and took her other hand. She gasped but he looked up and didn't see her robe separate. "But...for a guy who has fought millions of creatures and monsters of the deserts... I really do have a weak side. And this is it." he said, looking into her worried eyes. She crossed her legs, hoping it would help keep her covered. He looked down and saw her incredibly high cut robe revealing as much of her legs as possible and quickly let her hands go. She pulled the robe down over her legs a little and put her hands on top of it to keep it there. It was an awkward moment for them both. "But I never give up an adventure." He smiled and winked at her, giving her confidence that he would somehow survive tonight. She smiled too and wanted to kiss him right there on the spot, but knew that it might somehow ruin the rest of the night. Inside, Aladdin felt the same way. She stood up and pat his back before leaving. After she closed the door he wiped his forehead and put on his dress jacket, pushing his hair back one more time with a big sigh.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
The children were lined up outside of the dining room by age and Jasmine walked past them all, making sure their attire was on properly. As she stood in front of Aladdin Jr. she could see he was fighting some serious emotions.   
  
"Uh, kids you can go in if you like and sit down." But she held Aladdin Jr.'s hand and pulled him aside. "You I want to talk to..." she whispered. He rolled his eyes.   
  
"Mom...MOM!" yelled a small voice tugging on Jasmine's dress. She looked down and saw a frowning Teeny Jasmine and Aladdin 4th behind her.   
  
"What is it now?" she questioned.   
  
"What is this for? Why do we have to eat dinner TOGETHER?" the little one asked.   
  
"Yea it's no fun! I'm used to not doing it!" her twin brother chimed in. Jasmine gave them a look and tapped them each into the dining room.   
  
"Aladdin Jr., listen to me. I want you on your best behavior tonight. I don't care what YOU want right now. This is OUR night and I don't want you to ruin it. Afterwards, it's up to you but for the dinner portion, BE GOOD." She kissed his cheek and he rubbed it as he headed into the room. Jasmine then entered a room behind where she was standing.   
  
Aladdin was sitting on a chair nervously waiting.   
  
"Is it time?" he asked. Jasmine smiled and stood next to him, making sure his bow tie was straight.   
  
"It sure is. Are you ready?" she said and hugged him.   
  
"I don't think so...but I'm going to try my best." he smiled and looked at her.   
  
"You'll be fine. Come on." She grabbed his hand and they left the room, now standing before the doors of the dining room. The servants were lined up along the edges with napkins, drinks, food and more, just waiting for the moment everyone was seated. Aladdin and Jasmine both took one deep breath before entering the room.  
  
"Children," she started as she stood before the one opened door. A servant was holding the handle of the one next to it, ready to open it for Jasmine's announcement. "Your father has come back." The servant slowly opened the door, revealing Aladdin to his children.   
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Hahaha, I love leaving you guys at cliffhangers!!! Don't worry, my writer's block is SO gone right now, I could write millions of stories. I just don't want them all too long so I'm cutting them up for your benefit. Besides, I think it's more suspenseful this way, ne?!   
  
Any questions, comments or smart remarks can be sent to RyokoVenus@yahoo.com. And please be cool and review.   
  



	2. The Dinner - Part 2 *No Goodbyes Now*

Title: The Dinner (part 2)  
Author: Ryoko  
Email: RyokoVenus@yahoo.com  
Rating: PG  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
CONTINUATION OF...The Dinner *welcome to part 2* ^_^  
  
Each of the children's mouths hung open. Jasmine tried to keep her smile on, although she could clearly see the mixed emotions on each of her kids. Aladdin tried his best to smile also, but as his eyes went from one child to the next, he could see the anger in each of their eyes. He suddenly felt incredibly horrible and worthless and wanted to leave. But Jasmine was grasping his hand so tightly and she smiled at him. She looked like an angel. He followed her to their seats. Originally, he would sit at the head of the table, and Jasmine at the other end. But tonight was different. Tonight was...  
  
"So DAD, why did ya decide to come back, huh? Buttmunch get on yer nerves?!" bellowed the tiny annoying voice. Aladdin and Jasmine's eyes shot Teeny Jasmine a glare. She smirked and her twin brother across the table started to laugh.  
  
"Yea Buttmunch didn't take long to get on ours. We're surprised you lasted that long!" now Teeny Jasmine was laughing too. Jasmine shot Aladdin 4th a glare also. Aladdin became uncomfortable. The other children felt strange and weren't sure how to act. Aladdin Jr., who was at the front of the table next to his father, tried his back to hold back any comments. But Aladdin could hear him growling under his breath. Little Jasmine looked pissed. She kept looking at her mom with sympathy, and then looking at her dad and making a mean face. Tiny Jasmine actually looked happy and seemed to be longing to say something positive. But her twin across the table was eyeing her up, and that was stopping her. Jasmine felt awkward because it was the first family dinner for two years, and she was used to seeing her husband sit where they were now with her at the other end.   
  
The servants began to serve dinner. Andralia was there to place napkins on each of their laps. She started with Aladdin and she winked at him and placed his on his lap while mouthing 'don't be nervous'. Aladdin watched Aladdin Jr.'s eyes carefully. He followed Andralia's every move like a predator and its prey. As she placed the napkin on his lap he could see Andralia seemed scared of him but Aladdin Jr. smiled evilly and went to nonchalantly grab her, but she got away. Aladdin was shocked by this small scene and made a mental note to talk to Andralia about this later. Each of the members looked as if they wanted to say something. Jasmine was continuously shooting glares to each of the youngest twins as they giggled across the table. As the food was being placed, the servants slowly exited the room one by one. Once the last dinner palate was down, the final servant closed the door behind her after dimming the chandelier lights. There was still just enough ambiance to see everyone's facial expressions clearly. The family began to peacefully eat.  
  
Once dinner was done, the servants returned to take away dishes and place the dessert. Whipped cream over strawberries and ice cream. Jasmine's favorite, thought Aladdin. As the servants once again left, the last one returned the brightness of the room by turning back up the lights.   
  
"DADDY..." Tiny Jasmine started. Everyone looked shockingly at her. "Daddy, I missed you. I thought I saw you this morning in the cafeteria and I was right!" she smiled happily. Aladdin smiled too. He suddenly felt much better.  
  
"Yea well I heard you were here but didn't want to believe it..." Aladdin Jr. said. Tiny Jasmine and Jasmine eyed him up angrily. He put down his spoon noisily. "So why did you come back, huh? Not enough money left for the slut?" The girls gasped, except Teeny Jasmine who was trying not to fall off her chair.   
  
"Aladdin Junior, stop it now." Jasmine commanded.  
  
"Came back to the Palace to steal more of our money for her, huh? Is that it? Or did the stupid whore just get too annoying for you? I never did like her you know. She can't help but flirt with anything that has a pulse and a di-"  
  
"ALADDIN JUNIOR!" Jasmine yelled, standing up from her chair. "You apologize right now!"   
  
"No, no Jasmine, let me talk." Aladdin said. Jasmine slowly sat back down. "Son, I-"  
  
"Don't 'SON' me. You were never much of a father anyway! Listen, I don't want to hear any of your stupid lies about what you did with that skank. Just get outta here, and do it soon!" he yelled, knocking his chair over behind him as he stood up and stormed out the door, slamming it loudly behind him. Jasmine stood up also, and a servant or two poked their heads in to check things out. There was no more laughing from the young ones. Aladdin stood up to leave.  
  
"Aladdin... where are you going?" Jasmine said following him. He left the room and Jasmine trailed behind him, leaving the 5 other kids alone in the room.   
  
"Ohhhhh no this is all my fault!" Tiny Jasmine started. Her sister turned to her.  
  
"No it's not. It's my twin's fault. He's a jerk...not that Dad isn't..." Little Jasmine replied.   
  
"Daddy's not a jerk. He just made a mistake, okay?" Tiny Jasmine said, and feeling tears well up in her eyes, she stood up and left.   
  
Little Jasmine looked up at her younger brother Aladdin 3rd. He was definitely the quietest one of the family. He had nothing to say, so stood up and left also. Little Jasmine threw down her spoon and walked out the door behind him. The youngest twins sat in silence.   
  
"I wonder what's going on with Dad and Mom..." Aladdin 4th said.   
  
"You mean EX-Dad and Mom." Teeny Jasmine said.   
  
"Hey you don't know, he might be really coming back." her twin brother said, taking off his bow tie.   
  
"I hope not. I can't stand to look at him. At least Buttmunch didn't come along. Hey! I heard she's going to DP!" the little one said.  
  
"REALLY? That is so cool! Can we go visit and torture her?" the boy replied.  
  
"I don't know! We should ask Minnie!" Teeny Jasmine said, now getting excited.  
  
"Minnie?! Are you stupid? She'd never let us do that! We have to do it ourselves!" Aladdin 4th answered.  
  
"Hey, Minnie is cool! She likes me because I have major power. She'd let me!" the girl said, turning up her nose.  
  
"Would not!" chimed her brother.  
  
"Would too!" yelled the sister.  
  
"WOULD NOT!" shouted her twin.  
  
"WOULD TOO! AND TAKE THAT!" Teeny Jasmine threw a strawberry at her twin, hitting him square in the eye.  
  
"OW! You butthole!" He threw a scoop of ice cream at her, hitting her face and melting everywhere.  
  
"YOU JERKOFF! I HATE YOU!" Teeny Jasmine then threw the entire dessert at her bratty twin before storming out.  
  
"I'll get you for that!" Aladdin 4th said, now covered in ice cream, strawberries, and whipped cream. He attempted to lick some off his face and ate the strawberries. Not caring about his appearance, he proceeded to each chair and ate everyone else's untouched desserts.   
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Aladdin quickly entered his guest room and shut the door behind him, locking it. He could hear Jasmine coming to the room with her noisy shoes on the marbled floor. He quickly grabbed his bag and began to throw stuff in it. Then he heard knocking on his door.   
  
"ALADDIN!" he could hear Jasmine say. He continued to throw anything he could fit into the bag. "Aladdin, let me in!" she cried. "He didn't mean any of that, he's just angry!" Aladdin pulled the drawstrings tight and threw off his jacket, shirt and pants, to quickly change into a pair of baggy pants. "Aladdin, let me in there right now!" He tied his sash belt and grabbed his vest, throwing it on as he slung the bag around his neck and arm. "By order of the Queen, let me in!" she was shouting, not sounding mad, but frustrated and sad. "Let me-" He opened the door and she looked worried.  
  
"Goodbye Jasmine." he said, trying to move her out of the way.  
  
"NO Aladdin, what are you doing?!" she said, spreading her arms across the doorway.   
  
"Jasmine...I'm sorry." he said. Her eyes grew teary and she slowly let her hands fall back to her side, stepping aside for him to pass through. He looked into her eyes and she into his own. "It just won't work out." He walked through the door and towards the big entrance to leave. Jasmine looked angry and stomped her foot. Just then, she had an idea and, crazy as it may seem, she ran to her room fast.   
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Aladdin headed down the stairs and continued to tell himself not to look back. As he went out the big gates, he stepped onto the hard city ground and smiled, going over in his head the paces to get to his hovel.   
  
As he turned the corner, a figure followed him in a stalking manner.   
  
Aladdin stopped at one point and began to talk to himself.  
  
"The short cut, or the long way...hmmmm. Well, it's a nice night, I'll take the long way." He headed straight and was silent.  
  
The figure, turned left and seemed to know about the short cut.   
  
As Aladdin reached the building of his hovel, he smiled.  
  
"It's been a while since I've been here..." he said to himself as he started the climb. Up the ladder, over the old rubble, across the roof top, under the low beams, up the stairs and... "Hey...who's there?" he demanded. He threw down his bag and grabbed a stray stick, not remembering where his scythe was. "I'm armed and I'm dangerous..." The figure stood up. Aladdin squinted his eyes and as he made his way around the walls of the hovel, he found his lantern and lit a match to light it. As the luminance brightened the tiny room, he could slowly start to make out the figure...of a...woman? His first thoughts were that someone else took his place in the past year he was gone. But as the flame continued to grow, the light shaded its way up the body and soon he could tell that it was  
  
"JASMINE???" he said, dropping the stick on the ground.  
  
"Hello, Aladdin." she smiled. Aladdin's eyes were wide and his mouth open, in shock that Jasmine had come to his hovel...and before he arrived there. "Listen, Aladdin..." she started, making her way closer and closer to him. "I let you leave me once. You're NOT going to do it again." she finished, now face to face with him. The moment was then and in one bold move, Jasmine planted her lips onto his, for a deep, loving kiss. It was long, it was passionate, and it was good. After about a minute, the two parted.   
  
"Jasmine...I-"  
  
"Shhhh..." she started, placing her finger on his lips. "No need for words now... I know what you want to say. I can feel it." Aladdin smiled and realized just how amazing his Princess really was. How could he have ever left her. And why did it take so long to rekindle the flame that had left them years ago? Jasmine hugged him tightly, thinking to herself how it had been almost 4 years that the passion was gone, and how happy she was to be getting it back. Aladdin pulled away from the hug and touched his nose to hers.  
  
"My Princess..." he started, gazing into her eyes. "I don't know what happened to me that made me do what I did. But I've put it behind me now. And it's time to start anew. And I want to talk to my kids. Each one of them. I want to be a family again." he smiled at her and gave her a soft kiss.  
  
"Ahhhhh Aladdin..." Jasmine began. "That's just what I wanted to hear. But no more talk right now." she said, enveloping them into another beautiful kiss. When it ended, Aladdin walked to the window and threw open the ragged curtain to reveal the beautiful city of Agrabah.   
  
"Ohhh Agrabah. If you weren't here, I would have returned just for this view. There it is...Agrabah...your home."  
  
"OUR home. Our lives. Our FUTURE." Jasmine stated as they sat on the bed and watched in wonder the beautiful city. Aladdin walked to the lantern and blew out the lamp, letting the small lights from the few homes still lit light up the room. He sat closely to Jasmine and she turned to him, her brown eyes sparkling. He kissed her and layed her down on the bed. As he lie next to her, he stroked her arm and smelled her hair and they talked all night - just like the old times. They shared stories and feelings, touches and kisses, emotions and most of all - they shared their love.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Awwwwwww so cute ain't it. But wait! Remember that this is a flashback! KEEP READING PEOPLE! Ohhhh yea be cool and review too.   
  
Any questions, comments or smark remarks can be sent to RyokoVenus@yahoo.com  
  



	3. The Dinner - Part 3 *The End of the Flas...

Title: The Dinner (part 3)  
Author: Ryoko  
Email: RyokoVenus@yahoo.com  
Rating: PG  
  
**************************************************************************  
CONTINUATION OF...The Dinner. Part 3 - The End of the Flashback  
  
  
Jasmine lifted her head and could smell the sweet perfume of her room, jasmine scents of course, and she rolled over to her back. Just then, there was a knock at the door. She quickly sat up and fixed her silky nightware.  
  
"Who is it?" The door slowly began to open. At first Jasmine was mad because no one entered without saying who they were. But as she could see Aladdin's head poking through, her frown turned upside down. "Aladdin! Good morning!" she brightly said and was immediately filled with butterflies in her stomach.   
  
"Good morning, my Princess. Care for breakfast?" he asked, casually letting himself in, shutting the door behind him and placing himself on the bed next to her.   
  
"Ohhh would I!" she answered, positioning herself to face him as he sat down the tray of food. Jasmine looked at all there was to eat and was starving, yet nervous that Aladdin was acting this way. It reminded her of when they were first married.   
  
"Let's see... I have bagels, and all the toppings of course, fruit, toast and orange juices. What would you like first?" he politely asked. Jasmine was thrilled.   
  
"Hmmmmm it all sounds ssssoooo good! How about...some toast!" she said, not once thinking of putting on her overthrow to cover up her very revealing silky lingerie.   
  
"Butter, jam, jelly...?" Aladdin asked, picking up the toast and knife.   
  
"Butter and...grape jelly please!" she asked, licking her lips. She watched Aladdin carefully spread the condiments and then hand it to her. "Thank you!" she said and took a bite as Aladdin prepared another piece for himself. "May I have a drink, please?" she asked and he handed her a glass of orange juice. As she sipped, she watched Aladdin eat. "So..." she started, finishing her toast. "What is all this for?" Aladdin finished his own piece and took a gulp of juice.  
  
"Because..." he began, smiling at her. "I love you." He leaned forward and kissed her. "And it's time to eat breakfast!" She laughed and pointed to a strawberry. Aladdin picked it up and placed half of it in his mouth.   
  
"Come get it..." he tried to say. She started laughing again and bit the other half, their lips touching slightly. They were soon both laughing. Aladdin bit off his half, leaving her the other part to eat.   
  
Aladdin Jr. walked past the royal bedroom. He could hear laughs from both of them and drew to conclusions quickly. He was enraged and quickly ran to get the rest of his siblings.   
  
As he entered his room, he hit the pager.   
  
"CODE 6! CODE 6! Hurry up! To the RB!" he shouted and ran back to the royal bedroom where his siblings were now gathering.   
  
"What is it?" Little Jasmine said, brushing her hair back. Tiny Jasmine pushed her sister over to fit in the circle.   
  
"Yea, what's wrong, bro?" she chimed. Aladdin 3rd appeared and the two little ones also.   
  
"Guys....SHHHHHHHH and listen..." he whispered. They all grew silent. In the bedroom they could hear laughing.  
  
"It's mom and EX-dad!" Teeny Jasmine loudly stated.   
  
"SSSHHHHHHH!!!" the rest sounded to her. She covered her mouth.   
  
"What are they doing?" Tiny Jasmine asked. The two eldest gave her glares.   
  
"What does it sound like they're doing, silly?!" Little Jasmine said. They were all quiet again. Then Tiny Jasmine's eyes lit up.  
  
"OH REALLY?!?" She shouted.   
  
"SSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" the other siblings noised.   
  
"EEEEWWWW, nuh-uh! No they're not!" Aladdin 4th whispered.   
  
"They better not be, cuz I'm bustin in!" Aladdin Jr. said.   
  
"NO! You can't do that! It's taboo!" Little Jasmine stated.   
  
"I don't care! I don't want him hurting our mom again! I won't allow it!!!" He said and opened the door.   
  
Jasmine and Aladdin quickly turned their heads to the door to see their 6 children looking in. Everyone was silent. Jasmine looked on the floor around the bed for her overthrow and quickly put it on. Aladdin got off the bed as fast as he could. Aladdin Jr. stepped in.  
  
"What's going on here?!" he demanded. Little Jasmine followed him.  
  
"Geez! Give them some privacy! You're so rude!" she said. Aladdin 3rd was pushed in by Tiny Jasmine.  
  
"Were you two-"  
  
"TINY JASMINE!" Little Jasmine said, cupping her younger sisters mouth. Aladdin 4th walked in and Teeny Jasmine followed.  
  
"What are you doing mom?" Teeny Jasmine asked. Aladdin 4th stood next to her.  
  
"Yea dad, what are you doing?" he asked. Teeny Jasmine looked at her twin.  
  
"It's EX-Dad, remember?" she scolded.  
  
"I forgot!" he said shrugging his shoulders. She hit him on the head. The room was noisy with argument. Jasmine smiled and began to laugh. Everyone was now quiet again.   
  
"Jasmine?" Aladdin asked. She patted the bed and Aladdin sat back down next to her.   
  
"I love you...all of you." she said and smiled. "It's like family again." she happily stated. Everyone smiled. They couldn't help it. Even Aladdin Jr. began to smile. But as he saw his father put his arm around his mom, he became enraged again.  
  
"Mom what are you doing with him?!" he yelled. The moment was ruined. His siblings all rolled their eyes, but sat down on the bed and ate some fruit. "He's been so wrong to you! How can you just accept him like this?!" he shouted. The siblings began to talk again but Aladdin was still listening to his son. Aladdin stood up and walked over to his boy. "What? What do you have to say?" Aladdin Jr. asked. Aladdin put his arm around his eldest son and led him out of the room. Jasmine smiled knowing that somehow everything would be alright.   
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Aladdin led his son through the hallways and started to talk to him.   
  
"Son, where is all this anger coming from?" Aladdin Jr. was silent. When Aladdin turned to him, he could see tears in his eyes.   
  
"I missed you!" Aladdin Jr. broke. They hugged and Aladdin felt so happy inside. "Why -- why did you have to do that to us?!" he questioned, hoping for an answer.  
  
"Son, I don't know! I wish I did!" He pulled their hug apart and looked into his big boy's eyes. "I made a mistake, and I'm the first to admit it, okay? But I've put it behind me! There's nothing I can do to change it so why keep it living? It's happened and it's done with. That 'whore' is going to DP and she'll be out of our lives for a while." Aladdin Jr. laughed a bit. "Your mom forgave me. Will you do the same?" Aladdin Jr. looked pensive, but smiled and hugged his dad again.  
  
"Of course, DAD." he answered.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
The two guys walked back into the bedroom where the girls and their two brothers were chatting and eating fruit. Jasmine was listening intently to each conversation and joining in, not being able to recollect the last time they had done anything like this. Aladdin sat on the bed next to Jasmine, but Aladdin Jr. just stood at the door staring at everyone.   
  
"So this is it? We all just forget about it and move on?" The siblings stared at their brother and Aladdin and Jasmine looked to each other. Then Aladdin Jr. smiled. "Because that's what I'm doing." he proudly stated. Everyone smiled and Aladdin Jr. hopped on the bed with the others, talking and eating fruit. Aladdin and Jasmine touched heads and smiled at each other.   
  
"It seems as if nothing can go wrong now," Aladdin said, pushing Jasmine's hair behind her ears. She smiled brightly and kissed him.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Well to me, this last one was a bit shorter then the others. It's not as good either, but I wanted to have a happy ending before I go into the FUN stuff...hehehe. Stay tuned and be cool and review. ^_^  
  
Any questions, comments or smark remarks can be sent to RyokoVenus@yahoo.com  
  



End file.
